fabesninafandomcom-20200215-history
Klariza Clayton / Gallery
AcHynrTCMAEW-bi.jpg 1ad2497ad32f11e188f512313801aec0_7.jpg proxy (2).jpg A97zFURCUAAY9GM.jpg A-GOi9BCcAAAveG.jpg AqmSmMLCQAA7vi0.jpg afd193d2630d11e28ad722000a9f1498_7.jpg 4fy_XHFURHg.jpg 156936354.jpg 156939248.jpg ApV87tVCIAEhPFZ.jpg AkLTN54CEAA57a0.jpg Aq9C87HCMAAdNOf.jpg BLq2Gs9CYAAAHZq.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 3 hours ago: "Getting my hair cut ��".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/340784948074143744 BMFJ66GCcAA_Kbk.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Love this pic with @DarraghMortell #hobbitpremier #goodtimes".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/342636323028496384 BMLu6PQCAAEZQQO.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Happy birthday @katprescott77".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/343099205910425600 BMwF0WRCYAE8eH9.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Ted and I saying hi ��".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/345657668284866560 BQDC54RCEAA9WbP.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza on July 25th: "Thank you @RebeccaSinnatt for my amazing moving in presents :)".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/360502269793406976 BQNqqUKCIAAvu0M.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza on July 27th: "Day out to Sealife, lunch on Southbank + a trip to Hamley's with my little monsters. I have beautiful godchildren.".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/361249670309224448 BQ51kCnCUAA3pET.jpg|Tweeted by "Luke Flanagan" on August 5th: "Check out @klarizaclayton in the trailer for @Grass_Roots_TV !! Keep up to date by following! #GrassRoots".|link=https://twitter.com/LukeFlanagan88/status/364357881891540992 BQMV3jgCYAAmeW2.jpg|Tweeted by "GrassRoots" on July 27th: "Delighted to say that the amazing @klarizaclayton is featured in the upcoming TV comedy, @Grass_Roots_TV".|link=https://twitter.com/Grass_Roots_TV/status/361156439277985792 BTHCk8uIcAAlDoh.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza on September 1st: "Love this pic with my girl @Meg_Prescott".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/374294184154656768 BW7Q2xPIMAADMQc.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 6 hours ago: "Awwww @joe_nug92 and myself last year.. Fun times".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/391479857076781056 BW8vCesIQAAZVpv.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Look @kScodders I eat you on my toast! Everyone in Malaysia knows what I'm talking about ��".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/391583412412497920 cbf68c4d71325521318a9d1fecebf326.jpeg|Klariza Clayton's new Twitter profile picture. She played "Joy Mercer" on "House of Anubis". Follow her on Twitter. Her Twitter is "@klarizaclayton". BawT4JQIYAAjCTG.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza an hour ago: "Reunited... FINALLY @tasieD".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/408723521565884416 z1WVnZ7V.jpeg|Klariza Clayton's new Twitter profile picture. She played "Joy Mercer" on "House of Anubis". Follow her on Twitter at "@klarizaclayton". BbYBLq-IUAAvpmJ.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "@ImJakeDavis @AJSawyer @joe_nug92 @SS_Sibuna @bllockwood @louisacburnham @tasieD @Jade_Ramsey how about me".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/411517716189958146 BbYDD1lIIAA2jfZ.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza an hour ago: "@joe_nug92 @ImJakeDavis @AJSawyer @SS_Sibuna @bllockwood @louisacburnham @tasieD @Jade_Ramsey".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/411519780630589440 BbYDWPSIQAEtb69.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza an hour ago: "@joe_nug92 @ImJakeDavis @AJSawyer @SS_Sibuna @bllockwood @louisacburnham @tasieD @Jade_Ramsey".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/411520096780427264 BbjrFKwIQAAjgLs.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 3 hours ago: "Friday night with two of my favourite people ever @tasieD @louisacburnham".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/412337840153186304 1f868474658a11e3ad1912bab8a9c1e3 8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on December 15th: "Friday Friday gotta get down on Friday..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/412207901328306176 BbzgHCdIcAAixwk.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Ahh loved mac and cheese night with my girls �������� @tasieD @louisacburnham".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/413451677501751296 5ba985ac683a11e3b5a2128e826a17e6 7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Champagne and my favourite people. Doesn't get any better ��".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/413447868813672448 Bb2j9-TIgAA8mHy.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa 2 hours ago: "Trying so hard to take a serious photo with @tasieD &@klarizaclayton...".|link=https://twitter.com/louisacburnham/status/413667026046287873 Bb2kfmKIQAECtV6.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa 2 hours ago: "We got there in the end! Merry Christmas from the House of Anubis girls! Love you @klarizaclayton & @tasieD ����".|link=https://twitter.com/louisacburnham/status/413667603656478720 BcQQr0iIEAApHP7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza an hour ago: "Meeeerrrrrryyyyyy Chriiiiisssstttttmmmmaaassss y'all from me and Christmas jumper!! #xmasselfie".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/415475410819088384 Bc21CvMIAAAYm0h.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 2 hours ago: "Happy New Year!!!!".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/418189399181250560 BdacwezCYAA2PGH.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa an hour ago: "The House of Anubis cast showing our support to our co-star Paul (Mr Sweet) in 12 Angry Men! It's AMAZING!".|link=https://twitter.com/louisacburnham/status/420695972084060160 BdqnHORIcAAjxXC.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 12 hours ago: "@kScodders @lmloveless �� these two".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/421833257827987456 BeRXut6IgAAR5an.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza on January 18th: "Watching Giselle at the Royal Opera House. This building is beautiful".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/424560725072568320 Bf1vzGgCAAIea-w.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie 2 hours ago: "Mamma is in town and she's treating us �� Dim Sum��".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/431624063279042561 BgNk_EcCIAA446T.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie 10 hours ago: "Coffee and @HBO's Hello Ladies @StephenMerchant #Britzinla".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/433301024007139328 BgfkpC_CIAE5a3X.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza on February 15th: "Smushy valentines day tweet. Beautiful roses from @jacqueshawk #luckygirl #didgood".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/434567283084517376 BiOfJUJCcAAMeMs.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie 3 hours ago: "Bitches. Be. Trippin. How @klarizaclayton, @Jade_Ramsey and I spent our free time in Liverpool.".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/442372170874753024 BiQbDafCAAAKOcE.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "My AMAZING birthday cake made by the lovely @Jade_Ramsey including a mini me in the cake!!!".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/442508408990625792 f7989db8a74111e3be5712572cbeeb81_7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Going to eat Klariza out...of this cake �� Happy birthday my beautiful Miss Clayton!".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/442515672112054272 018d739ab23f11e3bae212a54e5f236d 7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Me and Klariza are being very naughty. Dessert in bed ��".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/447582753450917889 408412d8bf9711e3a1120002c9e15434 7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "At katprescott77's leaving do. We will miss you!!".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/453737188346560512 1c1b6f34c28c11e38dfe0002c955ec9a_8.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie 4 hours ago: "I just made it rain all over Klariza. She loved it.".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/455100276291411969 BmnIVsqCYAAv-r9.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 8 hours ago: "������ @tasieD @klarizaclayton @jacqueshawk". 47b6fba8d1d311e39cc00002c954cdde 8.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie 6 hours ago: "True love".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/462145868523909120 d8fe0174d1c411e3be2e0002c954cf4a_8.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie 9 hours ago: "A night with my favourite people ��".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/462120162624544768 BobyB8BCEAAAx9E.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza on May 24th: "I've changed my hair y'all".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/470329327251644416 BpCc-rKCcAArn5n.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza on June 1st: "Day two on #blaggers @ActorKevinDunn @skyelourie @samuelbuttery @Eros_V @JulianSimpson1".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/473050562658062336 BpCMs6lIcAALBpZ.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza on June 1st: "Glasses twins #blaggers".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/473032665311236097 BpSX5z3CAAAbndY.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 15 hours ago: "Look what made an appearance today.. #dinojumper #bestjumperever @Eros_V @samuelbuttery @skyelourie @JulianSimpson1".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/474170882500620288 BtVOLQbCQAA_bpa.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 3 hours ago: "Road Trip!!!!! And as always, Ted and I always make sure we are safe and strapped in!!!".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/492385691343810560 BteEeT-CAAEgiM-.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza on July 26th: "Made a new friend at the @edenproject today #dinoselfie #betterthentheoscarsselfie".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/493008341996961792 UY5cZ648.jpeg|Klariza Clayton's new Twitter icon. Follow her on Twitter at "@klarizaclayton". Busym4SIcAAABs6.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa an hour ago: "Feeling all warm and squidgy inside after a lovely little House of Anubis reunion! #SIBUNA".|link=https://twitter.com/louisacburnham/status/498547827451396096 10601668_729362823766768_36741542_n.jpg|From Klariza Clayton's Instagram/Websta: "Hair flick photo ready bitchessss".|link=http://websta.me/p/798841095412016264_18715280 10655058_374739232679891_813630446_n.jpg|From Klariza Clayton's Instagram/Websta: "#regram date night with @jackphilipnathan".|link=http://websta.me/p/802361823667185022_18715280 10684320_924393797575503_2043277246_n.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 7 hours ago: "Sunset on the Southbank #iloveautumn".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/511983765430603776 1725550_1480127755598841_827039882_n.jpg|From Klariza Clayton's Instagram/Websta: "Regram Friday funday @vickymarchant".|link=http://websta.me/p/813152720667305659_18715280 10691920_1606021839625069_396676992_n.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 6 hours ago: "Regram @vickymarchant1 seeellllllfffiiieeeeeeee Friday".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/513085084770242560 BpXjCPlIQAAxAko.jpg|Tweeted by "Dani Harmer" on June 5th: "Another #dani'shouse #throwbackthursday @DarraghMortell @SteffyYoga @klarizaclayton @milliecinnes @jamesrgandhi ��xxx".|link=https://twitter.com/MissDaniJHarmer/status/474534983127007232 10706801 821989981155658 389879744 n.jpg|From Tasie Lawrence's Instagram/Websta and posted an hour ago: "Miss my girls".|link=http://websta.me/p/824562687912000157_179530589 BzN3N-9CIAE4euu.jpg|Tweeted by "@skyelourie" 15 hours ago: "Today we had brunch.. @klarizaclayton @Eros_V @samuelbuttery #blaggers".|link=https://twitter.com/skyelourie/status/518889467411972097 BzQGEmzCcAEx165.jpg|Tweeted by "@FayeThomasPhoto" 5 hours ago: "One more before bed! New photo of the gorgeous miss @klarizaclayton of @UnitedAgents up on fb! http://facebook.com/fayethomasphotography …".|link=https://twitter.com/FayeThomasPhoto/status/519046534303072258 10735288_512285945540693_816930156_n.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 9 hours ago: "Nothing puts me in a better mood then being surrounded by these... #myperfectafternoon".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/530015070173298688 10810065_1578511252371797_1615057437_n.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 7 hours ago: "#regram DH does yoga!!! @steffyoga mortizzla".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/536243145651277824 10843869_1565964930303146_10457261_n.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 9 hours ago: "Late night lectures at the Natural History Museum with jackphilipnathan #gettingourscienceon".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/543129236769628160 10748202_658405797611045_436110454_n.jpg|From "@jackphilipnathan" Instagram/Websta and posted a month ago: "Midnight at the Tower of London poppies with @klariza_clayton . Stunning but incredibly moving piece of art. Very proud to be British. #poppies".|link=http://websta.me/p/848843166271162259_19531808 10843903_1000887623261807_348231401_n.jpg|From "@jackphilipnathan" Instagram/Websta and posted 5 days ago: "Chicks with dicks".|link=http://websta.me/p/870268477013509348_19531808 10865101_319024131635218_122819897_n.jpg|From Tasie Lawrence (Dhanraj)'s Instagram/Websta and posted 4 hours ago: "Throw back to when myself, Klariza and Kat used to be homeless".|link=http://websta.me/p/874357609678322373_179530589 10864787 517561598346762 887408634 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "������ @klariza_clayton @boobylock".|link=http://websta.me/p/876115566176865629_55422658 10864855 1589720614583902 2046663079 n.jpg|From Tasie Lawrence (Dhanraj)'s Instagram/Websta|link=http://websta.me/p/877002015682149312_179530589 B5Ag4ovIYAAab4G.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Klariza receiving some outstanding penguin assistance on the ice".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/544971716762415104 10864869 321809504679318 384638926 n.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 2 hours ago: "Look at this beaut on the ice!! @tasieD #toohothotdamn #didntfalloveronce".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/544944602466516993 10852708_1021875917838874_2051612754_n.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "And a bit of this too @tasieD #dinoselfie #dateday #imsohappymybestfriendisbackhome ����".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/544986458155524096 928938_702587893182455_1425019383_n.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 8 hours ago: "Up since 4am but jackphilipnathan and I are off to Paris!!! #favcity #shoppingforcheese #wearetired".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/545108142330490881 10860027_1583225585244242_1698952745_n.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 9 hours ago: "Du Pain et des Ideés. #PastriesInParis @ Du Pain Et Des Idees".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/545308885914226688 10864898_1001002066580357_610199342_n.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Christmas is the time for new things and I'm loving my new jumper from @andb_uk. Merry Christmas to…".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/547384603242401792 B6dpmKVCMAA MRU.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie 4 hours ago: "Girl's night with my favourites @klarizaclayton and @louisacburnham #jurassicPark #Bart #pug #slumberParty ����".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/551525585215062017 1597444_756230041161450_639890643_n.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza 11 hours ago: "7 years with jackphilipnathan ❤️�� throwback to our 22/21 year old selves! ❤️".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/561594916447735808 10979683 658622637576902 608217433 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 8 hours ago: "So many February bdays. Happppppy birthday @alexjsawyer miss ya faceeeeee. See ya soon ����������".|link=http://websta.me/p/919701662575726529_55422658 10251402 626884457456860 2050650911 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 3 hours ago: "Happpppppy birthdayyyyyy to @klariza_clayton | miss your faceeeee | love patty ������ xxx".|link=http://websta.me/p/937216016162328160_55422658 Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries Category:House of Anubis